Abomasnow
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV and the evolved form of Snover. Abomasnow evolves from Snover starting at level 40. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Abomasnow by using an Abomasite. Biology Physiology Abomasnow is covered with thick white fur which covers the mouth but the hands and feet are dark green, along with the tail. It has four spikes on its back due to evolution. Their eyes are light purple and their eyebrows are actually large mounts of fur gathered in one place. Gender differences Females have longer fur covering their chest. Habitat Because they are Ice-type Pokémon, Abomasnow tend to live in snowy mountains. Game data Game Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Abomasnow= |-| Mega Abomasnow= Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |[[Block]]|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|STAB='}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15|STAB='}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |[[Outrage]]|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15|STAB='}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Stomping Tantrum|Ground|Physical|75|100|10}} |[[Synthesis]]|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} |-| Generation VI= By leveling up By TM/HM }} }} }} By breeding By tutoring |[[Block]]|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|STAB='}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15|STAB='}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |[[Outrage]]|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15|STAB='}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |[[Synthesis]]|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} |-| Generation V= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |[[Block]]|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|STAB='}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15|STAB='}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |[[Outrage]]|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15|STAB='}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |[[Synthesis]]|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} |-| Generation IV= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |[[Block]]|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |[[Headbutt]]|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} / |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|STAB='}} / |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15|STAB='}} / |[[Mud-Slap]]|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} / |[[Outrage]]|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} / |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15|STAB='}} / |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} / |[[Synthesis]]|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Candice's Abomasnow|Morana's Abomasnow}} Candice's Abomasnow was used to fight against Ash in a Gym Battle in the episode Sliding Into Seventh!. It battled Ash's Chimchar, proved to be powerful opponent. It was later followed by Morana's Abomasnow in the near end of Best Wishes series from the episode, Survival of the Striaton Gym!, and was used to fight against Cilan and his Pansage in order to take over the Striaton City Gym after she defeated both of his brothers, Chili and Cress. As Cilan mentioned to his evaluation, her Abomasnow uses both offensive attacks and its ice abilities but if she keeps using the same strategy it will be unpredictable. In the XY series, Wulfric's Abomasnow is more powerful than both Candice and Morana's as it can mega evolve into a Mega Abomasnow. During the Gym rematch with Ash, it was the final Pokémon used to fight against Ash's Greninja but was defeated from its Ash-Greninja form via Bond Phenomenon. *Candice's Abomasnow *Morana's Abomasnow *Wulfric's Abomasnow Trivia *Snover and Abomasnow are the only Grass-type Pokémon who cannot learn Sunny Day. *Apart from its pre-evolution, no other Pokémon has the same type combination as it. *Abomasnow and its pre-evolution Snover have a type that reaches the max 7 weaknesses a Pokémon can have. **These types being , , , , , & . *In Super Smash Bros., Abomasnow is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the moves Blizzard and Ice Punch. *Abomasnow is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin * Abomasnow seems to be a mix of a forest tree and an abominable snowman/yeti. It also has features from an evergreen tree. Etymology * Abomasnow is a mix of ''abominable (referring to the Abominable Snowman (aka yet)) and snow. It might also mix with the word abomination. Gallery 460Abomasnow DP anime.png 460Abomasnow XY anime.png 460Abomasnow-Mega XY anime.png 460Abomasnow Dream.png 460Abomasnow Mega Dream.png Abomasnow trophy SSBWU.png Abomasnow-GO.png SSBUAbomasnow.png Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon